Loads on railway cars need to be restrained from shifting under the various loads imposed by draft, buff, and rocking of the car. For particular types of loads, such as large rolls or coils of sheet material, or palletized loads, tensioning mechanisms using straps and anchors are advantageous.
The invention relates to an improved lading tie snugger system for railway cars. Prior art is specific to a particular type of strap, hook, pin or anchor fitting and is limited to its own inherent arrangement. The invention combines several distinct elements into an improved cargo lading tie snugger system so as to offer the user more versatility and ease in securing cargo with reusable hardware.
The hardware arrangement provides multiple provisions and is adapted to secure various different types of cargo. While specifically designed for rail cars, the invention could be adapted to other cargo transporters such as semi-trailers or intermodal shipping containers.
The invention provides a lading tie snugger system and method of using the same which use various lading tie straps, lading tie nets, fittings, buckles or strap end pins to form hardware to provide unique arrangements to secure various different types of cargo to railway cars.
The lading tie snugger system is mountable in fittings in a wall, deck or support of a vehicle so that the lading tie snugger system can be adapted to different load conditions including a different mix of lading.